After Death The Story of Hector
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: Ok I'm not sure how to summarize this. Basically this is the story of Hector's after life and how he responds to what is happening on earth. My first Troy story. Warning: Historically inaccurate. COMPLETE. Sequel Up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I really suck at summaries so I'll just tell you that this starts right before Achilles kills Hector.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hector was beginning to tire. He may be good but he wasn't as good as Achilles.

In the corner of his eye he saw Achilles sword coming in. He parried it but wasn't ready for the piercing pain that went through his opposite shoulder.

Hector could barely breathe. It hurt so much.

_O please. Give the mercy strike. Please for once in your life do a good thing._

As his breathing began to fail him he faintly heard sobbing from the platform where the royalty sat. It belonged to his wife.

_My beautiful wife I love you. And I love our son. Gods please protect them. If Troy should fall then please get my wife andour son and get themout. Please._

All of a sudden the pain was gone. And Hector was standing. He felt like he had never been injured.  
As he looked up to the sun to thank Apollo when he saw a figure gliding towards him.

At first he couldn't tell who the figure was. But as it came closer he saw it was a woman. And when she came even closer he realized she was his mother.

"Mother?" Hector asked.

"Yes my boy it's me. I have come to take you to the Realms of the Dead." (A/N I wasn't sure what they called it so this is what I am going to call it.)

"The Realms of the Dead? I'm dead?"

She nodded her head, her expression was grave, "Yes my son. You are dead."

Hector turned to see his own body on the ground. He saw Achilles tying the reins of his chariot around his own ankles.

"Why are you here to take me? Isn't the boat man suppose to come when they burn my corpse?"

"No. A departed love one will come to take you. Now we must go."

Hector nodded.

As he looked up to where his father, brother, and his wife sat he saw them all weeping. Helen was holding Astyanax (A/N This is the sons nameright?)in her arms, while tears dripped down her cheek. Andromache was on the ground weeping. His father Priam was limp in his throne. His brother Paris looked like he would fall to the ground in shock.

Hector realized that he was floating in the air. And instantly was on solid ground.

"Mother where am I?"

"You are in the Realms of the Gods. Soon you will be transported to the Realms of the Dead but first the Gods wish to honor you."

There was suddenly a bright light before him.

"Hector. You were a great man on earth. You loved your country and all who lived in it. We wish to honor you with a gift."

The voice definitely belonged to a God and it was male but he couldn't tell whom the voice belonged too.

"Our gift to you is this. Whenever you wish to see what is happening on earth. Whenever you wish to appear to you loved ones you will be able too. You will even be able to visit them and talk to them if you wish. But you must be careful if you choose to visit because it is dangerous. Now you may go to the Realms of the Dead."

Hector and his mother were suddenly alone.

"He said that I can look upon earth whenever I wanted too. How do I do that?"

Suddenly an older looking man walked up too him.

"You are also a chosen one. Then come with me and I will bring you to a spot where you can see them."

The man lead Hector to a large room that had appeared out of thin air.

"Look into the pool and you will see whatever you with to see."

Hector looked into a pool of water on the ground.

He saw Achilles dragging his body behind his chariot.

Achilles pulled up beside a tent and dragged Hectors body up beside it. He entered the tent to find a weeping woman. Hector at first didn't recognize her but when she turned her head he did.

It was his beloved cousin Briseis. When she saw Achilles enter the tent her sobbing became even stronger.

"Why isn't she wearing her robes? Did those men touch her? Did they hurt her?"

The man kneeled beside him.

"Your cousin is no longer a virgin. But they didn't force her or hurt her. She was willing."

"WHAT?"

"She is in love with Achilles. She begged him too not fight you but he didn't listen."

Hector sighed. "This will take some getting used too."

"Well you have plenty of time to get over it. Look you'll want to watch this."

Hector looked into the pool again to see his cousin sitting on the beach. Her eyes were red from crying. It was dark.

"How is it dark already. It was light just two seconds ago."

"Time does not exist here. An eternity for them might be only a day for us."

Hectors attention was diverted by a tall hooded figure entering Achilles tent.

The man pulled his hood down so you could see his face.

"Father. Get out they'll kill you."

Achilles however didn't recognize the older man.

Priam staggered to Achilles and kissed his hands.

"What is he doing?"

"Just watch your father."

Hector watched as Priam spoke to Achilles.

(Enter scene with Achilles and Priam in the tent. Right to the part where he agrees to give back the body.)

Hector watched as Achilles wrapped up his body. If Hector wasn't mistaken he saw Achilles wipe tears from his face.

"_I'm sorry. I'll see you soon my brother."_

Hector expected a rage to boil up inside him. But instead he felt compassionate towards Achilles.

"I guess Achilles is more than just an arrogant man who's only talent is killing."

As Hector watched his body carefully strapped to a chariot Achilles and Priam talked.

"No Greek shall attack Troy for three days. That I promise you."

Priam looked like he was about to answer but his attention was diverted.

"Briseis?"

His cousin ran to her uncle's warm embrace.

"We thought you were dead. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine uncle I'm fine."

She looked at Achilles.

He nudged his head towards the chariot. "Your freedom."

She walked up too him and held his hand.

He dropped a seashell necklace in her hand. "If I hurt you I didn't mean too."

She looked at him with love in her eyes as she got on the chariot.

"He really loves her?"

"Yes Hector he does."

"Who are you?"

"I am the founder of Troy. It was my sword that your brother carried as he fought Menelaus."

Hector sighed, "You were probably disgraced when Paris ran from death."

"O no. No one wants to die. Many of my ancestors ran from death. However the good parts of their stories are told. Not the bad. Paris simply wanted something we all want. A longer life."

Hector sighed, "I think that this will be complicated."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well what do you think?

Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me.

Please don't correct any grammar mistakes. Most likely there are many and I think you'll be wasting your time to correct me.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. O well.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

O and the IIIIIIII mean that we're going from watching earth to Hector or vice versa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hector looked at his ancestor.

"Who was that God? The one that greeted me and told me about my gift?"

"That was Muerte the God of death. (A/N I wasn't sure if they had one. So I'm making one up.)

"Muerte? Wow."

"O you might want to watch this."

IIIIIIIII

Priam and Bresies were riding in the chariot back to Troy.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who?"

"Achilles?"

"No. He treated me kindly. He never hurt me."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

"He loves you. I could see it in his eyes when he told you that you were free to go."

"I was going to sail home with him. He said he was willing to leave all this behind for me if I was willing to leave Troy. But then Patroclus was killed and he wanted revenge on Hector. I begged him not to go but he didn't listen. I think he regrets it."

Priam nodded.

"You probably hate me. For loving the man who killed your son."

"No I don't hate you. Love is something that is complicated. But if you still feel like you love him even though he killed your cousin I'd say the love is true."

Bresies didn't say anything. She merely ducked her head and put the necklace around her neck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hector sighed, "He killed me and he dragged my body behind his chariot. And yet I'm glad that she's found true love in him."

"Well if love is true then you are willing to look past anything for it. You're willing to go through any danger for it. Sometimes though love makes you blind to what could happen. Like with your brother. He loved Helen he just didn't see the consequences."

Hector nodded his head, " Love is complicated. I didn't love Andromache when we first meet. It was probably because she was so shy. But after about a month of marriage we started to open up and we fell in love."

"I know. I was watching."

Hector smiled, "So. Where did the legend of the boatman come from?"

"Well once a man, named Perlin, was given the honor that both you and I have. The one who collected him was his uncle who used to bring people across a small river for two coins. When Perlin went to visit his sister on earth she asked him how he got to the Realms of the Gods. He said the boatman who charged two coins had brought him there. So she assumed that the boatman was a mythical being who brought all people to our realms for two coins. And that is were the legend comes from."

"Where do those coins go?"

"They are sent by Muerte to Apollo's priests. He just makes the priests assume that the money was given by a loyal follower of the gods."

"O. I see. So how do they decide who brings someone here."

"Well someone who the dead person loves and watched die will collect them. For instance when your wife dies you might be sent to collect her."

"Well that makes sense."

"Yes. Muerte has a good system. Let's watch what's happening."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Hectors body was being washed of all the sand and blood by his father, brother, and two female servants. When Paris and Priam left to talk to the priests that would prepare for Hectors funeral the servants were finishing up.

"He was such a good man. He defended me one night when a man on the streets was trying to rape me."

"Yes he was a good man. And such a good general. The would have had a great king. He loves his country almost as much as his father does."

"Yes and now Paris will be king. Personally I don't think the future is bright with him on the throne."

"I agree. Troy is doomed. If the Greeks don't destroy us we'll be destroyed by his reign. He'll probably marry the Spartan queen get tired of her and then go after another king's wife and then another war will start."

"Well I'm not sure if it's fair saying that he'll just get tired of Helen. You think that just because he bedded your sister that one time."

"Still. I heard that many women who had dedicated themselves to being priestesses were kicked out because of him."

"Well let's just hope that Priam lives a long life."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I never knew that they detested Paris that way."

"Well not all of them do. Some aren't very found of you but most of them like you."

"Well that's a good thing I suppose."

"Yes my boy it's a good thing."

Hector looked at the pool.

"What's going on now?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bresies walked into Andromache's room.

Andromache was lying on the bed weeping as little Astyanax lay sleeping in his cradle.

When Bresies closed the door Astyanax woke up and began to cry.

Andromache tended to the baby without even noticing that Bresies was in the room.

When the little boy had stopped crying Bresies walked up to her.

"Andromache."

"Bresies. Thank Apollo your alive. What happened?"

"I was taken captive by the Greeks."

"O no. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I only got a few injuries and they weren't serious."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Uncle Priam went to collect Hectors body. The man who was holding me captive let me go."

"Who was holding you captive?"

"I can't tell you anymore. I wish I could but I can't. I just came to say I'm sorry about Hector. I loved him so much."

"I know you did. And he loved you. Did I ever thank you for helping me get to know him when we first got married?"

"Yes. Many a time my friend. I want you too know that even though he's gone I think that in a way he's still here, watching us, and guarding us."

"Bresies you are the wisest woman I've ever met. You belong in Apollo's temple."

Bresies ducked her head.

"I will no longer be welcome there. I'm not fit to wear a virgin's robe."

Andromache looked at her with sympathy, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. You have lost far more than I have."

"Well. If you're no longer welcome there I'm sure you'll find a good husband. I'm sure many men would want a woman of your beauty as their wife."

"Thank you. But I do not wish to marry. I must go now. I need to bathe."

Andromache nodded. As Bresies left the room she whispered, "The man who took her virginity also took her heart. That's one thing we have in common. Another is that both of us will never marry. Hector will always be my husband."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hector sighed, "I love my wife so much."

"And she loves you. She is faithful to you even in death."

"After watching this I'm so glad that I was always loyal to her. I'm so glad that I never bedded a serving wench."

Hectors new companion nodded, "And I think that your brother will remain faithful to Helen. He truly loves her. O speaking of which here he is."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bresies and Paris were both walking down the hallway with their heads down.

When they were about two meters away from each other Paris looked up.

"Bresies. Is that you?"

Bresies looked up, "Yes cousin it's me."

Paris ran the next few steps between them and hugged his cousin tight.

"You're alive. Thank goodness you're alive. What happened?"

"I was taken captive by the Greeks."

"What? Did they hurt you? If one of them did I'll send some of our best men down there and….."

"And do what? There is nothing you can do cousin. What's done is done. Besides they didn't hurt me."

Paris paused contemplating her words, " You're right. I'm so glad that you're back. Without Hector I need someone to tell me when I'm being stupid. You were always his back up."

Bresies smiled as tears started to form in her eyes, "I miss him. I saw his body before Uncle Priam came. I shed many tears."

"I think that if all the tears that were shed for him were dumped into the Aegean it would be three times the size it is now."

"Yes. He was a wonderful man. I don't think there is a single person in the palace that is not weeping for him. He would have made a fine king."

"Yes. Now that he's dead I will be forced to sit on the throne. With me as king we'll be in trouble."

"You will be fine. Uncle Priam is still healthy. It will be a long time before he dies so you have plenty of time to learn how to rule. And even if you didn't you have a fine head on your shoulders. Sometimes you just don't use it to its complete extent."

"Thank you. I think."

"Not a problem. Now I need to bathe and then eat. I'm very hungry. The man I was held captive treated me well but they didn't have that much food to begin with let alone to share."

"I will send a maid to your chambers. She'll assist you until you're back on your feet."

"Thank you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bresies is right. He'll make a fine king once he learns how to be one."

"Of course he will. He's got a good heart that one. Not only that but once he finds something that is important to him he'll stick with it till the end."

Hector nodded. "Let's check up on the Greeks."

As soon as he said it the pool before him changed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Agamemnon was shouting at the kings who paid homage to him because he had conquered their country.

"I will burn Troy to the ground. If it costs me 40,000 Greeks so be it I will burn Troy to the ground."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suddenly the pool changed.

"What in the world…."

"Be quit Hector. Maybe this will be more important."

The king called Odysseus was sitting at the fire with his men. Beside him was a man carving a horse out of wood.

"That's good."

"For my son at home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Again the pool changed.

"Hey."

"Get used to it. This happens a lot."

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

One of Achilles men was sitting by the beach. When he was Achilles he started to stand up. But Achilles stopped him and sat beside him.

"I want to apologize. I should never of struck you. You've been a loyal friend all these years and it was a foolish thing to do."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you my lord."

"It is I that has been the disappointment. Rouse the men. You're taking them home."

"Aren't you coming with us my lord?"

"I have my own battle to fight."

"Then we shall fight beside you."

"No. I can not ask you to get involved. This is my final order for you."

Achilles kissed the man on the forehead and started to walk to his tent.

The man stood.

"It's been my life's honor fighting for you my lord."

Achilles bowed his head and walked into his tent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So Achilles isn't that bad of a guy. Even if he did kill me."

"No he's not. He's actually a good man once you get to know him. Which is how your cousin fell in love with him. O look it's time for your funeral."

"O how nice."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hectors body was on a large pyre. He was wearing the traditional funeral robe. Priam and Paris were lighting his body with their torches.

Sitting not to far off were Helen, Andromache, and Bresies. All three of them were wearing golden crowns upon their heads and the blue robes of the royal family. All three were crying. Helen was holding Astyanax in her arms.

As the pyre burned all the people started to weep. Even the captain of the guards was sobbing.

"For the next twelve days we will mourn the loss of a great man. My brother Hector."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hector was surprised.

"It's odd watching your own burning ceremony."

"Believe me Hector there are worse things."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just in case you're curious I got the name for the god of death by translating the word death into Spanish.

Thank you to my reviewers.

DreamSprite: Thank you. The Achilles one will come out soon.

Queen Arwen: I'm glad that you like it. Hector might not go to visit them in this story but he will definitely visit them in the one about Achilles or the one I'm going to write after that about what happens to the people of Troy. O and what did you mean about some of the writing being awkward?

Love-shannen: O I'm definitely continuing it. I LOVE TROY!

TeaMonster: Yes I plan on writing about things we didn't see in the movie. And I have never heard of that book. Maybe I'll read it. Anyway glad you liked it.

Wow I got 4 reviews for my first chapter. That's pretty good for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy folks.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! I wish I did! If I did I would be Rose Bryne's character. Brad Pitt (starts to drool). Anyhow moving on.

It's a Saturday night and there is nothing good on t.v. So I decided to start writing this chapter today instead of tomorrow.

O and I probably should mention this. I'M A DRAMA QUEEN AND I JUST HAD A POP SO IT MIGHT COME OUT IN MY WRITING!

O and when re-reading my chapters I saw that I accidentally wrote three instead of twelve in the first chapter when Achilles was talking about it. So please overlook that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There are worse things then watching your own body burned?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Like watching your kids getting married and not being able to be there."

"O. I see you point. That would be horrible."

"Yes it is. And you're going to have to go through it with your son. But you could always use your gift then."

"Well why didn't you?"

"I wasn't given the privilege. The only thing I'm allowed to do is watch. So that's what I do. I watch."

"O. I'm sorry."

"It's ok my son. I've gotten used to it. O look it's the first day of the funeral games."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I believe you all know the traditions of the funeral games," Priam said to the crowd. "These competitions will be held in Hectors honor. The winner will be presented with a prize. At the end of these days the winners will all dedicate something to the prince. The first event will be fencing. This was Hectors best event."

Five men were entered in the event. The winner was a young Trojan soldier named Annaus (A/N the dude at the end who Paris gave the sword too I'm not sure if I spelt it right).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well are we going to be watching this for eleven more days?"

"Hey. I'm personally enjoying this. I feel honored that people would lay aside their personal lives to compete in my honor."

"How exactly does this honor you. All I see is men competing against each other for prizes. It's like a tournament or something. Something that people do for amusement."

"Fine I see your point. We can flip over to the Greeks. (A/N They're starting to bicker about what channel to watch. Ha Ha!) But if Paris competes we're watching it."

The pool changed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Greek soldiers were making some sort of large wooden figure.

"Well Odysseus you have proven once again that you're a genius. The plan is brilliant. Hide a couple of men in whatever this thing turns out to be. Say that it's an offering to Poseidon, they'll bring it into the city, and we'll sack them. Absolutely amazing," Agamemnon said with a bright smile. "I'll be the king of king's."

"They already call you that," Achilles walked up behind them. " You don't deserve that title though. And anyway this just proves what I said before. You don't ever fight your own battles Agamemnon; you always bring someone to do the dirty work for you."

"If you despise me so much Achilles why do you stay here to fight?"

"I don't plan on fighting or killing any Trojans."

"You plan on getting the little Trojan whore and leaving the city with her don't you? Forget it Achilles I'll get to her first and you won't be able to get her back."

"Stop calling her a whore. In case you didn't notice she was a priestess of Apollo before she came."

"And you forced her to give that up?"

"I didn't force her to do anything."

"Except force her out of the Temple and into your tent."

"O for the love of Zeus. You two argue about the dumbest things."

"How is arguing over a woman's virtue dumb?"

"Well there are better things to be talking about. Like who is going in the horse. Or what I hope will be a horse when we're done."

"I will be in there with you my friend. You can count on it," Achilles said. "If you'll excuse me I have to send my men off."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How dare he call Bresies a whore."

"I think you're missing the bigger point in us watching this. They're going to try and take Troy. They have an excellent plan to get in. Troy is basically doomed."

"Listen if worse comes to worse I can always go and tell my father about not taking the horse inside the city."

"Nope. You're not allowed too go to earth until a month after you're dead. That's the rule."

"Why didn't Muerte mention that?"

"He's the God of Death. He has a lot of things to do."

"You have a point there."

"O look at that it's already the next day in the Earthly Realms."

"It went by fast enough."

"Yes well that can be nice sometimes."

"I suppose so. Hey look Paris is competing. O it's archery might as well give him the prize."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris was the first one too shoot at the target. It hit the target easily.

The next competitor was the captain of the guards. He hit the target but it wasn't as steady as Paris' was.

Around fifteen more men went.

Three of them didn't hit the target and were eliminated.

Next they moved the target back ten paces.

The men all went again.

Four more men were eliminated.

It continued like this until only three men were left. Paris, the captain of the guards, and a young foot soldier that Hector didn't recognize.

The target was set seventy paces back from the original spot.

The foot soldier went first. He missed.

Next went the captain of the guards. He barely made the target.

Next was Paris.

He took his stance. His stance was perfect. His face was confident. He had this. He had a look in his eye that no one had ever seen on him before.

Paris shot. He hit a perfect bull's eye.

Many people started to cheer. But the look in his eye showed that he didn't care.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Something is different about Paris but I don't know what."

"I think that your death has caused him to have a new look at life. He doesn't want to waste it on things that do not matter. That gleam in his eye was the gleam of someone that has finally grown up and matured. Your brother is finally ready to step up too responsibility."

"I hope you're right. I want him to be a good king of Troy."

"That is if there is still a Troy left to rule."

"There will be. I have faith in my people."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This wasn't the best chapter that I've ever written but I'm hoping it is still good.

DreamSprite: Well as I said the Achilles story it going to come soon. This story will go up too Achilles death and then the next story will begin. (Needless to say the story won't have like a million chapters but I have another story that will continue after the Achilles story that will be A LOT longer.)

Queen Arwen: O well I'll try to work on that. I'm glad that you like this story. I was sad when both Hector and Achilles died. That's why I wrote these.

lily: Like I said with DreamSprite it's coming!

Ashil: Nice too know that my grammar is okay. P.S. Sorry that I didn't write out the whole name.

I would like to thank my reviewers for NOT correcting me on grammar mistakes each review. For my other stories they ALWAYS do that. IT IS SOOO ANNOYING!

O and what in the world is a Mary-Sue? Please tell me in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that the last chapter wasn't as good. I was having a hard time writing it. The funeral games and Achilles and Agamemnon argument were especially hard.

So I thought I would make it up too you by updating quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The days went by quietly.

The people of Troy played funeral games while the Greeks worked on their wooden horse.

The only event worth mentioning was that Achilles almost attacked Agamemnon when he once again called Bresies a whore.

Finally the twelve days were up.

"Well today is the last day of the funeral games. And it's not a competition it's the winners collecting their prizes," Hector told his companion, who had recently requested that he be called by his name of Darrius. (A/N I looked it up. It IS actually a Greek name meaning He Who Upholds the Good.)

"Yes. Thank goodness it's not a game. I've been getting tired of it all. The only entertaining event was when that one man called Helen a slut and Paris almost shot him with his lucky arrows."

"You're not supposed to find that funny. He won't be a good king if he can't control his temper."

"O look Paris is making a speech."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"These games were held in my brothers honor so I feel that is only right that I talk to you about him. I'm going to warn you that I'm not very good at this but I'm going to do my best. My brother was an amazing man. He loved his country and all of the people who lived in it. He lost his life fighting for us all. "

Many people were weeping as the memories of Hector came flooding back to them.

Andromache was crying so hard that there was a large puddle at her feet.

Priam was limp and he looked exhausted.

Helen looked guilty, tired, sad, and confused.

Bresies couldn't be seen.

It was obvious that Paris was doing his best not to cry in front of all of these people but he wasn't succeeding.

"I just want to ask you to pray for my brother. Pray to the gods that his soul will rest in peace."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That wasn't that bad."

"No it wasn't. I'm proud of my brother. I really think that he is growing up."

"He is. Hey where is Helen going?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Helen was walking down the hallways of the palace.

She stopped in front of a door and knocked softly. When she didn't receive an answer she knocked harder.

The door opened. It was Bresies' room.

"Can I help you Helen?"

Bresies' eyes were red and swollen. You could tell she had cried hard.

"I was actually thinking maybe I could help you. Can I come in?"

"Yes come in."

Helen walked into the lovely room and sat on the bed. Bresies hesitated then sat down next to her.

"Bresies. I know that we haven't spent a lot of time together and we're not that close yet. But I think I could help you. I know that you've been hiding something. You've been very quite since you got home and I think that you should talk to someone."

Bresies started to sob.

Helen embraced her. If you didn't know better you would think that the two had been friends all their lives.

"O Helen. It's so hard. I suppose you would understand though. After all you know how you can't deny love."

"Yes I know. If I could then I wouldn't have gone with Paris and this whole war wouldn't have started. Sometime I think that Aphrodite is trying to make our lives harder."

"I agree. Anyway when I was in the Greek camp I was given to the leader of the men who sacked Apollo's temple. But Agamemnon took me from his tent around five minutes later intending to use me for his purposes."

Helen nodded, "Go on."

"Well after the Trojan victory Agamemnon gave me to the men to cheer them up. But before they could seriously hurt me the man that I told you about earlier rescued me. That night I almost killed him when he was lying in bed. But instead we well. You know."

Helen nodded, "Who was this man?"

Bresies let a few tears fall down her cheeks, "That's the worst part. It's Achilles. He's the one who I'm in love with."

Bresies tears started to pour from her eyes.

Helen said nothing she merely wrapped Bresies in a warm embrace.

"I feel horrible. I loved him before he killed Hector but I didn't stop loving him after he did. I'm in love with my cousin's killer. O Helen."

"It's ok. Listen I fell in love with Paris. And because I loved him I didn't think about all those that would die so we could be together. Love is blind to all the bad things that happen. It sees only the good. Sometimes I think that Aphrodite has fun at our expense."

"Helen I'm so glad you understand. But how do I tell Andromache? I know that she'll hate me."

"Don't tell her now. She doesn't need to know."

Bresies' tears started to slow down, "Thank you. I feel better now."

"Were you feeling to guilty to come to the ceremony tonight?"

"Yes. And I wasn't feeling that well. I vomited a bit. I think I might have caught something at the camp."

"I've been feeling a bit queasy too. But I didn't vomit. Maybe we should go to the healers?"

"Good idea."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hector sighed, "Poor Bresies. It must be horrible to be caught in-between someone you love and your family."

"I wouldn't know I never fell in love. Hey what's this?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The wooden horse was finished.

"Ok everyone who is sneaking into the city in the horse get going. We need around fifty men," Odysseus seemed to be the only intelligent person in the camp. He was directing everyone in what to do.

"Achilles are you coming?"

"Yes my friend I'm coming. I suppose you were right. I was born for this war."

Achilles climbed up a rope that was hanging out of the horse.

"Where are the dead bodies?"

"They are over here my lord. As you said welts have started to cover them. They look like a plague hit them."

"Perfect. The Trojans will believe that we sailed away because Apollo cursed us. Priam relies too much on the Gods. Troy will be sacked."

"Yes. No one is foolish enough to argue with the king and his advisors. They'll take the horse in without even a second thought. And all the people will think they're safe until they wake up to the screaming of dying men. I will truly be the King of Kings," Agamemnon smiled cruelly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you that something is out of your reach? Because Troy is. Even if we get in the city it will be destroyed by nightfall. You won't be able to rule it," Odysseus said.

"You're wrong Odysseus. I'll rebuild Troy. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk with my men. They haven't grasped the concept of taking prisoners."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Odysseus is right. Agamemnon will never rule Troy. Even if they do get inside the walls we will NOT submit to him. My father will never bow to him."

"You seem so sure of your people. They might do it you know. It's amazing what people will do when they're scared."

"Darrius I have never seen my father scared. And I know that Agamemnon and his armies won't scare him. Troy will never be ruled by anyone but my family."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So I am slowly coming close to the end of this story. I'm sorry that I didn't write that many chapters. I promise that the continuation story will be longer.

It's time for…… REVIEWER CORNER!!!!!!!

Queen Arwen: WHAT? Achilles was awesome. Both Hector and Achilles' deaths made me cry. Whatever. This is an update.

n/a: Have you read my entire story yet? I know that the boatman was actually the one to take them in the legend but I just wanted to write it this way. And I have already been informed it was the underworld. And for your information I HAVE read the story of Troy.

RosarioRome: Sure I'll read your story. O and I looked at your info and thank you for adding my stories to you favorites. I'm so glad!

killslay: I'm just going to remind you that this is a fan fiction. I'm not a professional author. Although I would like to thank you for the info about Astyanax. I'm going to keep his name this way though. And yes I know that this is not mythologically accurate. I however don't like the term of the underworld. In this story the Realms of the Dead is where heroes go after their death the common folk go to the underworld. I suppose I forgot to mention that so I will in later chapters. P.S. Is this a flame that I'm replying too? Because if it is it's my first in all my stories.

What is a Mary-Sue? I really want to know!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey, hey! I'm updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The Greeks are all in the horse Hector. Let's just hope someone has the brains to speak against bringing it in the city."

"Well I can't say that Apollo's priests won't say to bring it in but I'm sure someone will. Bresies was among them for a long time maybe she'll tell them not too."

"Do you really think they'll listen to a former priestess of Apollo?"

"She's royalty. She's the future king's cousin and she is the ONLY Trojan who spent time in the Greek camp. I'm sure that my father will listen to her."

"Speaking of Bresies. She and Helen are at the healers."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bresies and Helen were sitting in a warm brightly-lit room. They were the only people their except for one man in his late forties.

"So your majesties. You say that you're not feeling well?"

"Yes. Helen and I have both been feeling sick."

"Well what are the symptoms."

"I've had headaches, stomachaches, and I vomited a bit," Bresies said.

Helen spoke up, "I've had similar symptoms except I didn't vomit."

"Well let me see could you stick out your tongue your majesty?"

Bresies stuck out her tongue and the healer looked down her throat. After doing a couple more tests the healer stepped away.

"It might be just a stomach flu. (A/N Did they call it the flu back then?) If you're still feeling sick in a week then come see me again. Now let me check you Majesty."

He did the same tests on Helen. However when he was done he had a different answer.

"Majesty please forgive me but I need to do one more test and you may feel uncomfortable. Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes go ahead."

The healer reluctantly put his hand around the area of Helen's womb.

"Majesty I think that you may be pregnant. (A/N I know that a lot of stories have been done like this but I had this idea before I read one like that. So don't call me unoriginal.)"

"Pregnant? I'm pregnant?"

"I'm positive that you are. I'd say you're around a month and a half along."

"Umm. If she's pregnant does that mean I am two? I mean we have the same symptoms."

"It's a possibility you are pregnant as well but it is too soon to tell. That's why I said to come back in a week. Now majesty…"

"Call me Helen."

"Ok umm Helen I suggest you go tell the Prince that you're carrying his child. It won't be too long before you start to show."

"Thank you. Bresies are you coming. Maybe you could help me tell Paris."

"Yes I'm coming. I'll come see you again if I'm not feeling better soon."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Helen's pregnant. How is my father going to take this? How is PARIS going to take this? How is…"

"Hector relax, relax. You act as if it's YOUR baby. Yes Helen's pregnant. But at least Paris will be able to take care of her and the kingdom will be able to accept it. What if Bresies is pregnant? It will be much harder on her and her child. She'll have to raise the baby by herself and he or she will have to live without a father."

"If she is pregnant I'm sure that Achilles will take the responsibility of being the father. He loves her and I'm sure he'll love their child."

"I doubt that Achilles will find out about the baby. Unless their plan succeeds and they get into the city Achilles won't find out. And even if he did I don't think that the people of Troy would accept the fact that a former priestess of Apollo is carrying the child of the man who killed their beloved prince."

"Well let's just pray that it turns out somehow. O Helen is going to tell Paris."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bresies and Helen were walking down the hall. They stopped in front of a closed door.

"Do you want me to come in with you tootell him?"

"No. I think I should do this on my own."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen. I'm starving."

"Me too. Can you bring me something when you're done?"

"Sure."

Bresies walked off leaving Helen alone.

Helen took a deep breath and walked into her and Paris' room.

Paris way lying on the bed. His hands were clasped on his stomach. His eyes had a look of depression. He didn't seem to see Helen come in the door.

"Hello Paris."

"Hello."

"How are you doing?"

"I just can't believe he's gone. My brother the one who protected me when I got in trouble, the one who taught me how to shoot a bow, who always watched over me is gone. I just can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how hard it is to lose someone so close to me."

"I wonder how Andromache is doing. Maybe I should check on her and the baby."

"First I need to talk to you. You know how I told you I wasn't feeling that good?"

"Yes. Did you see a healer like I suggested?"

"Yes and he said that..."

"What?"

"I have a stomach flu," Helen said quickly.

"O. Do you need anything? Extra blankets, hot water, medication because if you do I'll get you some."

"No. He just said to take it easy, get lots of fresh air, and to eat healthy. He also said I might be extra hungry and that if I need something to eat than I should eat it."

"Alright. Well I suggest you sleep for a bit and relax. I'm going to go make sure Andromache is ok." Paris got up. "Do you want me to send the maid up with anything?"

"No it's alright," Helen said as she crawled into the bed. "Bresies said that she'll visit with some food so I should be fine."

"Okay. Well rest until then my love."

Paris bent down and kissed her on the forehead and left.

When he had left silent tears started to fall down Helen's cheeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She didn't tell him."

"I suppose she got scared. I know for one that my brother doesn't respond very well to surprises."

"True but he'll need to know sometime."

"Yes and she'll tell him sometime. But that wasn't the right moment. Now let's check in on the Greeks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So I think that after this I will write one or two more chapters before the story is done.

Queen Arwen: I'm not going to even start fighting about Achilles. I like all the characters actually accept for Agamemnon and Menelaos. When you say Paris' speech was sad do you mean it was emotional or very poorly written?

RosarioRome: I read your story. Really well written even though the whole Hector/Bresies thing creeps me out. But that doesn't matter. How can you people not like Achilles he's awesome. I promise you that Hector will eventually visit his wife and son. And when you say slash what do you mean?

Dream Sprite: It's totally cool? Dude that is awesome.

Does anyone know what a Mary-Sue is?


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO!

I was on the site and I realized that my story is number 16 and that just won't due! Plus the fact that I love you people! SO I'M UPDATING!

So I hope you guys are enjoying my story! It might be longer then I thought but it might not be! Who knows?

And I've decided to re-write the conversation between Hector and Darrius had in the second chapter about the boatman. So here it is:

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 

"_So where did the legend of the boatman come from?"_

_"O it's not a legend. Most people do go by the boatman to the underworld however the honored ones, like you and me, are transported by a departed loved one who takes us to see Muerte and then we are just transported here to the realms of the dead."_

_"Well what happens to the coins on the eyes of the people who are taken here by a loved one?"_

"_The coins are sent to Muerte's temple."_

"_Fascinating."_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

So that's a little bit more mythological.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All the Greeks that weren't in the horse were getting into their boats.

Some ships had already sailed away and were steering around the bay. One ship, with a black sail, was sailing in an entirely different direction.

"Men. Scatter those dead bodies in front of the horse. We don't have much time. Quickly we have to sail out soon," Agamemnon seemed to have taken charge since Odysseus was in the horse.

"If you don't go faster I'll leave you behind and let the Trojans kill you. Move."

"That's the last of them your highness. We can sail now."

"Finally. Let's go. We have only a few hours before sunrise and we need to be away and hidden by then."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm really starting to hate that man."

"I hated him ever since I first met him. And his brother is also pretty horrible. I can't say that I blame Helen for rather being with my brother."

"What do you think is happening inside the horse?"

"Can we see?"

"I think so."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Around fifty men were in the horse. They were all trying to find a spot where they could sit comfortably (most weren't succeeding.)

Achilles and Odysseus were both sleeping. They had both managed to find a place where two people could lay down with lots of space.

Some of the men were talking, "How in the world do those two manage to sleep?"

"Well they both got into the head. And the head can fit two men comfortably."

"Lucky them. I can't believe I let you talk me into coming in this thing. I should have stayed with the ships."

"O will you shut up."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well I don't really pity those men. They didn't have to try and sack Troy."

"Actually they did. All the kings and their soldiers were forced to fight. Except for Achilles he came on his own."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted his name to last througout the ages or something like that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Andromache was cradling Astyanax in her arms.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

There was a knock on the door.

"Andromache?"

"Come in."

Paris walked in the door.

"How are you doing?"

"Horrible. I'm so scared. How are you doing?"

"The same.

"Poor Bresies isn't doing well either. I think that there's something bothering her besides Hectors death. I asked her if she wanted to talk and she said that she couldn't."

"Same with me. She's talking to Helen though. Maybe they have a special bond."

"I think Bresies fell in love with one of the Greeks. She probably feels guilty and she'll only talk to Helen because Helen's been through the problems of love."

"So have I. Why can't she talk to me?"

"You're a male, her cousin, and a Prince of Troy. How can she tell you that she's in love with an enemy?"

"Good point. How's my little nephew?"

"Well he's only a year old but he seems to know something is wrong and he's been fussy."

"Hmm. Hector loved him so much."

"Yes he did."

Both looked at the little sleeping baby in Andromache's arms.

"Paris, are we prepared for an attack? They only promised to not attack us until today. Tomorrow they could all be in formation ready to fight and we'll be unprepared."

"I have men all standing by. We always have a watchman up to warn us and we always have men prepared and ready."

"Good. I know Hector would be proud of you Paris. He always thought you could achieve a lot in your life."

Paris didn't answer.

"Paris. I have an idea. One second."

Andromache put down a sleeping Astyanax and blindfolded Paris.

"I'm going to lead you. So don't let go of my hand."

Andromache led Paris down many long staircases and tunnels until they stopped in front of a large, barred door. Andromache removed the blind fold.

"I think we should post some men here."

"Why?"

"This door opens into a tunnel. It leads out of the city too the river. If they find the other end they can get men in here. And we don't want that."

"Okay. But I don't know the way."

"I'll lead them then. I want them blind folded as well. And I don't want them to know where this leads. Just in case there are traitors in our midst."

"Did you blindfold me because you think I'm a traitor?"

"No. It's because you can't keep your mouth shut."

Paris chuckled, "Fine. I'll go select some men with loud voices that can move a sword. By the way has anyone ever told you that you would make a fine general?"

"Hector said that once. I thought he was joking."

"Even if he was joking, he was right."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A good idea having the tunnel guarded. Because if the horse plan fails for the Greeks they're going to try and find something else."

"Yes. And if they find the tunnel and try to get through they will have a surprise waiting for them."

"But Hector what if the city is sacked and Andromache needs to get out of the city. The guards might interfere."

"They know better then to disobey a Princess of Troy. What's this?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Helen was still crying when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Bresies holding a big platter of food.

"Did he take it well?"

"I couldn't tell him. He was so upset over Hectors death and I didn't want to tell him. It might get him more upset?"

"And it also might cheer him up. I've known Paris a long time. As kids we were best of friends. And I know that he loves you. Whenever he looks at you there is a spark in his eye. And I'm sure that he'll love your child."

Helen managed a light smile and wiped away her tears, "Thanks Bresies."

"I brought you some food."

"Thank you. Bresies did you ever feel like the Gods were against you or that they weren't all powerful?"

"Yes. Before I was taken captive I was praying to Apollo to protect the people. Then all of a sudden I heard the screams of the priests dying and I was being dragged away. I thought that Apollo hated me."

"Why would he hate you? You were his virgin priestess."

"Yes but then Achilles said something about the God's envying us because we were mortal. And I thought that it didn't make any sense. But what if the God's do envy us? Maybe that's why they choose to ignore us because they envy us."

"Bresies are you sure it is wise to speak of the God's that way?"

"What can they do to me? Kill me? It doesn't frighten me anymore. Not only have I forsaken my vows to Apollo but I've also fallen in love with a Greek. And not just any Greek the Greek who killed Apollo's priests and my cousin the prince of Troy. I don't think that death is going to make it worse. It might make it better. I see everything differently now. Everything seems more beautiful. And now that I've seen the beauty of this world I'm not afraid of dying."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's probably a good thing that she looks at life differently. This could be her last day alive."

"It could be. But I'm sure that the Greeks won't get in the city. I think that by now they know that the Greeks have some tricks."

"Yes but your father is very reliant on his advisors and on the Gods after all it's supposed to be a gift to Poseidon. What if they believe that they will be cursed if they don't bring it to the temple?"

"I think after knowing that a man desecrated Apollo's statue and lived to tell the tale they'll know that the God's aren't going to help us or curse us."

"Don't be surprised if the horse is within the cities walls tomorrow."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Queen Arwen: Good. My first big emotional speech got across! Yippee! I'm glad you agree about Agamemnon. I just HATE HIM! Go Bresies go! Yes Helen's pregnant. GOODY! Glad you liked the chapter

lily: Good point! I gotcha covered!

HyDrOmAtIc: Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Well if you don't know what a Mary-Sue is I'll have to find out somewhere else. And thank you for informing me about what a slash is. I don't like them either.

DreamSprite: Yea! A new review! Can't wait for the next one. LOL sorry I couldn't resist. Thanks for the review! 

britsos1: I'm still considering whether they will have a boy or a girl! I have an idea though!

And RosarioRome you didn't review this chapter but I just want you to know I will NOT do a slash fic. Not only is it done WAY TOO MUCH it's also just lame. (No offense to all those who read or write slash fic.)

Still trying to find out what a Mary-Sue is?


	7. Chapter 7 The end

I made this chapter a bit longer because I really want to start on the continuation. I'm so excited.

The continuation will be called After Death The Story of Achilles. Doesn't that sound familiar? Lol.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would be flaunting it. It sure is a shame that I don't own it. If I did I assure you that all of the people who reviewed would be rewarded.

Okay. HERE WE GO!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well it's morning on earth. Let's check up on the poor souls who are contaminated by war."

"You know just a few days ago I was fighting in that war."

"I know. And I said that about you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A man was galloping on his horse down a dusty pathway.

He slowed to a walk right before he reached the other side of the hill.

As he looked over the beach of Troy he saw no tents, no men, and no ships. All he saw was a great wooden horse.

When he looked closer he was there was actually two living men standing beside the horse and many dead men on the ground.

"What is this? I need to report to the king."

With that the man galloped back to the walls of Troy.

"Open up. I have news for his majesty."

The doors opened and he rode in. He led the horse to the stable and dismounted.

"You boy. Make sure this horse is walked out, groomed, fed, and given water." He handed the boy a coin. "If it's done well I'll add to that."

The boy nodded. "Yes sir."

The man quickly walked up too the royal chambers and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm the messenger that was sent to the Greek encampment. I have news."

The door opened.

King Priam sat on his throne. Paris sat on his left and there was an empty chair to his right. His advisors were all seated on benched before him.

"Welcome young man. Please tell us what is going on," the king said kindly.

The messenger bowed, "My lord you need to see it to believe it. I couldn't believe my own eyes. The Greeks are gone. There are two live men and around ten dead men. Also there is a great wooden figure in the middle of the beach. It looks similar to a horse but I can't tell."

"Is there any danger? Could my fathers advisors and him go down safely?"

"I believe so my prince. The two live men weren't armed. They looked like they were standing guard."

Priam stood and his advisors and son followed suit.

"Prepare some chariots. We are going to the beach. All of you will accompany me as will you Paris."

Paris nodded his head, "Yes father. I will personally see that your chariot is prepared.

"Thank you son."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well they're going to check it out. Let's just pray that they have enough sense to not bring the horse into the city."

"I'm willing to put money that the horse stays out of the city."

"Number one we don't have money and even if we did I wouldn't need it. We're dead. And Number Two I don't want them to bring the horse into the city I think if I bet that they don't I'll curse them."

"I don't believe in curses."

"Well I've been watching my people for over 150 years and because of experience I think that bad luck exists. And the god's curse us so how can you not believe in them."

"If the God's curse us how come Achilles wasn't struck down when he desecrated the statue of Apollo?"

"Because he- he umm…"

"Exactly. Now lets watch what happens."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris, Priam, and the king's advisors were walking on the beach.

"These men were affected by plague."

"Don't get to close my king."

"This is Apollo's doing. They desecrated his temple so he desecrated their flesh."

Priam looked at the horse, "What is this?"

One of the Greeks spoke up, "An offering to Poseidon. The Greeks are praying for a safe return home."

"They thought that they could sack our city in a day. Now look at them fleeing across the Aegean."

"This is a gift to Poseidon. We should take it to his temple."

Paris looked at his father and said with confidence, "I think we should burn it."

"BURN IT? My prince it's a gift to the Gods."

"Father burn it."

Priam looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure. Why did the Greeks just give up? They had just killed our commander after all."

"They gave up because it was clear they were cursed. Just look at these bodies. The gods must have been even more furious when they killed Prince Hector."

"I don't think that these welts were caused by plague. These men stink of chemicals. Their bodies have been dead much longer then twelve days. I believe this is some foul trick."

"My king. Prince Paris makes a good point. However I must say that I think that this truly is a gift. After all it's a horse. And a horse is our symbol. They did it in honor of us."

"What about these men? Why are these men still here and not affected by the 'Plague'?"

"Obviously they prayed to the gods and were spared. And after all the Greeks would NEVER use the gods against us. They would be struck down for such a thing."

The king cleared his throat, "I've heard enough. We shall bring this to the temple of Poseidon."

"But father-"

"Enough Paris. If you are so concerned than send a scout to search the area. Get some men down here so we can bring this thing in."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I don't blame you. But I have to say I told you so."

"O shut up. I'm still trying to keep from fainting."

"You're dead. You can't faint. But I must say I'm very proud of Paris. He spoke up even though everyone said differently. And he didn't back down."

"You're right. I can't believe my father would do this."

"Well all his advisors, including the high priest, said to bring the horse in. He was under pressure. And besides Paris' rash actions caused this war. He probably can't trust him."

"I think we should start praying."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Achilles and Odysseus were talking inside the horse.

"So when do you think they'll notice us?" asked Achilles.

Suddenly there was a jerk and the horse slowly started to move.

"Never mind I know."

"Well my plan succeeded. I wonder if anyone had the guts to speak against Priam's advisors."

"I think I heard someone say to burn it. But I couldn't make out who said it."

"Maybe we'll find out tonight."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"So you really plan on just getting the girl out? You don't want to kill anyone?"

"She did something to my Odysseus. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'd die for her."

"Well it's about time. I was beginning to think you feared commitment."

"I did until I met Bresies."

"Well aren't you a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up."

"You've been in a bad mood ever since you killed Hector. Why?"

Achilles paused. His face showed he was debating whether or not to he should tell Odysseus. "I regret killing him. I really wish that I didn't. Why was I cursed with such a fierce temper?"

"You probably got it from your father. Your mother sure doesn't have one."

"Yes. My father's temper is what got him killed."

"Listen even if you find this girl. How are you going to get out of the city with her?"

"I'll deal with that when it happens."

Suddenly they hit a bump.

"Ouch. Couldn't you have built this thing so it wasn't so bumpy?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hector stared at the pool.

"So. Achilles doesn't plan on killing anyone. That means that we have a bit less to worry about."

"Yes but there is still all those other men coming. Troy is still in BIG danger."

"I know. I just hate to admit it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All the people of Troy were dancing, laughing, and celebrating.

All except for four. Paris, Helen, Bresies, and Andromache all looked upset.

"I can't believe this. I don't trust those Greeks. They have some plan under way," Paris said.

"Definitely. I am a Greek and I know that Agamemnon has something going on. My former brother-in-law wouldn't have given up so easily. He lost his first battle to us and his wounded pride wouldn't let him leave."

"And I spent all that time with them and I can tell you that they have something going on. Although I didn't get to know him very well I know that one of the kings, Odysseus, is brilliant. He'll have thought of a scheme."

"I don't know what to think. I just know I can't watch this. I need to go," Andromache said.

"So do I," said Bresies. "Let's go."

Bresies and Andromache both headed of to their chambers.

"Look at them. As if their prince had never died."

"You're their prince know. Make your brother proud."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He already has made me proud. He stood up to my father and his advisors and he is taking on more and more responsibility. I could not be more proud."

"Yes he has truly showed what he is worth. Let's just see if he can defend his country tonight."

"Yes. Let's see."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun had almost set.

Helen was pacing around her room and talking to herself.

"Okay. Just tell him. He'll be back any time know just tell him that you're pregnant with his child."

At that moment Paris walked in.

"Hello Helen. Are you feeling better?"

"Paris we need to talk."

"Alright. What is it?"

Paris sat in a chair across from Helen. Helen took his hand.

"When I told you I had a stomach flu I lied. I don't have a stomach flu. In reality it's something bigger."

"What's wrong?"

"It can be taken as a good thing or a bad thing."

"Helen go on. You don't need to be scared."

Helen smiled weakly, "I'm pregnant."

Paris' eyes widened. He was frozen with shock for a few seconds. Then he jumped to his feet and pulled Helen into a big hug.

"I'm going to be a father. This is amazing. We're going to have a baby. I'm so happy. How long?"

"A month and a half."

"Wow. I'm stunned with my happiness. I can't believe it. Astyanax is going to have a cousin."

Helen smiled. "I'm glad you took it so well. I was afraid you'd be horrified."

"Why would I be horrified?"

"Well I didn't know if you wanted a baby. I always did but I didn't know if you did."

"I want one. I didn't always want one but I do want one with you."

Helen smiled then gave him a kiss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Finally she told him. It's about time."

"I'm going to be an uncle. I just realized that."

"Do we really have to go over the fact that you're dead again?"

"No. But it's still true. My brother is having a child, which means that I will be the uncle."

"Fine. Wait a second. Are the Greeks coming out of the horse?"

"Yes they are. So now it begins."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Greeks were climbing down long ropes into the deserted streets of Troy.

As they lit torches and killed guards Achilles sneaked away from the others towards the royal wings.

Odysseus held a lit torch in the air and waved it. As he did so another Greek waved a torch to the thousands of Greek soldiers outside.

The soldiers started to run towards the walls of Troy as the doors opened.

When they entered the city chaos erupted.

Merchant shops were being burnt to the ground. Men and women were screaming in fright and pain. People were dying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where's Andromache?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Andromache was running down the hallways with Astyanax in her arms. She stopped at a door.

"Breseis. Bresies are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Bresies," Andromache screamed.

When no one replied Andromache opened the door.

The room was empty.

"Apollo guard her."

Andromache kept on running.

She ran into Paris and Helen's room.

"Helen. Quickly we have to go."

"Where?"

"No time to explain. Paris come on."

Paris was following with a bow, a quiver of arrows, and the Sword of Troy in his hands.

As they ran down the hall Andromache yelled to some Trojan's to follow her.

When they reached the passage the guards were gone, "It's a long way. We must go quickly. Just go straight."

Many people went through the tunnel.

Helen was about to go, "Paris come."

"I stay."

"No."

"I have to. My father will never leave the city I have to help him."

"The city is dead. Don't leave me."

"We will be together. In this life or the next we will be together."

With that he gave her a passionate kiss.

"You their boy."

He walked up too a young boy.

"What's your name?"

"Allaus." (A/N I think that's what the name is.)

"Do you know how to use a sword Allaus?"

"Yes."

Paris drew a sword, "The sword of Troy. As long as it's in the hand of a Trojan our people have a future. Protect them Allaus. Find them a new home."

"I will."

Paris turned to Andromache.

"Paris Bresies wasn't in her rooms."

"I'll find her."

He gave his sister-in-law a quick kiss on the forehead and his nephew the same.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe it. He's risking his life for someone else."

"And why don't you believe it? My brother's a good boy."

"Let's talk about this later."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bresies was running down the streets of Troy.

"Paris, Andromache."

She was frightened out of her wits.

"O Apollo. Why are you doing this to us?"

Her eyes widened. "Apollo," she whispered and ran off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"O no. Where is she going?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris was shooting Greeks with his bow.

Until he heard a yell, "Paris."

He recognized his cousin's voice and ran to find her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No comment."

"Shhh."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Achilles was running everywhere.

He was not familiar with these halls.

He saw what looked to be the blue robe of a member of the royal family.

"Bresies?"

No one answered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"By Apollo he was telling the truth. He's only going to try and find her."

"I hope he gets her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Priam was in the treasury of Apollo where he usually worshiped. However it was being raided.

"Have you no honor? Have you no…."

He didn't get to finish because a spear went through his back.

Agamemnon stood behind him an evil look in his eyes.

Priam fell to the floor blood pouring from his body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"O no."

"Hector calm down. Your father is in a better place."

"A better place?"

"We'll talk about this later too. You might want to see this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bresies was kneeling before Apollo's statue praying.

She didn't see or hear the three men come up behind her.

"Too late for prayer priestess."

Bresies' eyes widened with shock, fear, and pain as Agamemnon pulled her from the ground by her hair.

"I almost lost this war thanks to your little romance."

Agamemnon didn't see the blade that Bresies had in her sleeve. Neither did he see Achilles running towards them.

"You will be my slave. A Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors. And at night."

A cruel smile formed his lips but it was quickly gone when a dagger went through his neck.

Bresies had a fierce determination on her face and when he dropped to the ground she started to run.

She didn't see the guards however. And they grabbed her.

As one held her and the other was about to stab her Achilles came in from behind.

He swiftly killed the two men as Bresies fell.

He went to help her up. He didn't see what Bresies did. He didn't see Paris raising his bow at Achilles.

"Paris NOO."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Don't do it Paris."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

But Paris couldn't hear his brother or his cousin and he released the arrow.

It went straight through Achilles' heel. Achilles' head swung back in pain.

"Paris stop."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Apollo be merciful. Paris STOP IT!"

"He can't hear you Hector."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darrius was right. He couldn't hear.

He shot another arrow this time in beading it into Achilles stomach.

Bresies got up.

"Paris stop."

Another arrow.

Bresies ran up too the parapet.

"Paris please don't."

One more arrow.

Achilles who had been standing the whole time fell.

Bresies ran to him.

She started to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Paris looked in shock at his cousin.

"Bresies?"

Bresies ignored him.

"You gave me peace, in a lifetime of war." (A/N my favorite line in the movie!)

Bresies kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Go."

"No."

"Troy is falling. You must go."

"Bresies. We must go."

"Go. I'll be fine."

"Bresies come."

She kissed Achilles again and then followed Paris. Tears were coming out of her eyes by the gallon.

Achilles watched her leave and then fell dead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suddenly the pool in front of Hector froze and the earth shook.

"Darrius what is going on?"

Darrius was very calm, "O this is what happens when another hero joins us. Time on earth freezes and our world shakes."

"Who's the hero?"

"Achilles. I know because the pool shows him All of the pools will show the hero for a few seconds."

"Well then. I must go."

"Where are you going?"

Hector smiled, "To greet a brother."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END!

Queen Arwen: O that's what a Mary-Sue is. Thank you. I'm sorry that it took so long to get Andromache in the story. But she and Astyanax are here now.

Evanescent Dawn: I'm SO glad you are reading this story because I think you're a really good writer. The words echoed huh? And I thought that I made a lot of mistakes. Lol. O well. The site I was talking about is the one where you re posted a Twist of Love. You wrote a profile for Bresies and your username is Karys. Ring a bell?

Allie: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

DreamSprite: I'm glad you liked it!


	8. Author's Note

Yes it's true this story is COMPLETED! This is actually the first time I've completed a story.

The Achilles one should be out before Saturday. However I won't be posting next week because I'll be on vacation. So PLEASE don't stop reading it. I'm begging you.

And I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier but when the Achilles one is done (it should be about the same length as this one) I will be writing a sequel that will be MUCH longer.

That's all I wanted to tell you. So keep a look out for the next story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DreamSprite: The Achilles one will be out either today or tomorrow.

The Acid Queen: I would like to apologize. I admit I didn't even think about looking up what the Greek God of death was. (I'm a bit sillyand lazy sometimes.)Thank you for correcting me. In my story of Achilles I will change it from Muerte to Hades. However when it comes too the whole underworld thing I will be keeping what I have. I'm sorry if you don't like it. But if you don't like don't read it. Also when you say lack of setting, come on how am I supposed to describe heaven or hell or whatever it is? You're a scholar of myth and legend? Fascinating. Tell me do you know how old Odysseus' son was when the Trojan War took place? I need it for the future story.


End file.
